Brad Jones
Brad Jones is the creator of the The Cinema Snob and The Bruno Mattei shows, which were popular on Youtube for a long time. After some time had passed, he got booted off YouTube because of complaints received from people involved with "Nail Gun Massacre,", What he called "easily the worst slasher film of the 1980s." Spoony got in touch with him and, along with offering to show some Brad's videos on his site, suggested that instead of going through the appeals process on YouTube to just starting his own website. And thus, a site was created! Eventually YouTube did turn his account back on. However, he just uses it as a promotional tool to show clips of the movie he talks about. Now that he has his own site, he wants to come up with some more original shows, which is something he wanted to do back in the YouTube days, but never did. Being huge fan of old big box vhs', he and his friends started doing "The Big Box," which talks about the Big Box companies and the movies as if it were kind of an infomercial. His love for exploitation films led him to produce several exploitation films: "Midnight Heat", "Cheap", "Freak Out" and "Game Boys". "Freak Out" and "Cheap", and "Game Boys" can be found on his website and the trailers for the rest of the movies can be also found there. Brad also produces a podcast called "Radiodrome" where he and his friend Jerrid Foiles talk about diverse exploitation-related subjects in an informal way. On the fifth episode of Radiodrome they "celebrated" the podcast's first year anniversary, despite only having five episodes. On the same episode, he said that producing Radiodrome episodes is really simple and relatively easy to edit, but always forgets to record new episodes. The Cinema Snob The Cinema Snob is a show inspired by the 1980s review of "Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter" by Siskel and Ebert. In it, Siskel seemed to get on a soapbox and saw the movie for more than what it really was by calling it the be all, end all for teenage entertainment. And that " it does nothing but teach young people that life is not worth living because you'll just die in the end." In the end, Brad simply said it was just a slasher flick and decided to write and edit his own videos. Brad also thought that just the very idea of very pretentious film snobs attempting to review any form of exploitation cinema was always very funny to him. So, being an exploitation fan, that's what he based the character on. Even though some films that are exploited, he likes. The Bruno Mattei Show The Bruno Mattei Show is a round table discussion type show instead of a straight comedic series. Bruno Mattei is Jones's favorite director, and he and his friends, Brian and Sarah, love watching his movies. He created a show where they discuss each one of his movies going in order of his filmography. Kung Tai Ted Kung Tai Ted is a show about a wanabee martial-arts master also played by Brad whose main purpose is to review action movies. Brad purposely voices the character with Hong Kong dubbing to further the fact that Ted is supposed to be a martial artist. Current Movie Reviews On March 31st, 2010, Brad decided to review current movies! Specials *April 13th 2010 - I'm Back! (April 13th, 2010) *Cinema Snob VLogs: Road Trip to Chick-Fil-A (Part 01) (June 30th, 2010) *Road Trip to Chick-Fil-A (Part 2) (July 4th, 2010) *Brad and Jerrid Move a Couch (July 7th, 2010) *Mark Patton Interview (July 16th, 2010) *Brad and Jerrid Watch the Room (July 22nd, 2010) *Brad and Jerrid Are Not Cool (August 15th, 2010) *Brad and Jerrid Enter a Funhouse (August 23rd, 2010) *Brad Tries Durian Toffee (August 30th, 2010) *Game Boys (September 11th, 2010) *Softly From Cable: The Bikini Carwash Company (September 13th, 2010) *The Cinema Snob on set of "Paranoia" (September 29th, 2010) *Brad and Jerrid Faux Pas (October 16, 2010) *Twix Commercial Parody (October 28th, 2010) *The Hooker with a Heart of Gold, Part 1 (November 10th, 2010) *The Hooker with a Heart of Gold, Part 2 (November 24th, 2010) *The Hooker with a Heard of Gold, Part 3 (December 16th, 2010) *Paranoia Trailer (December 18th, 2010) *Brad and Jerrid Play Warcraft (January 4th, 2011) *The Hooker with a Heart of Gold, Part 4 (January 12th, 2011) *The Hooker with a Heart of Gold, Part 5 (February 4th, 2011) *Brad and Jerrid are Annoying (March 17th, 2011) *Brad Makes Sarah Cry: Short Circuit 2 (March 23rd, 2011) *Kung Tai Ted/Brad And Jerrid Bloopers (March 29th, 2011) *Brad and Jerrid Join the Confederacy (April 1st, 2011) *Brad and Jerrid's B-day Blowout 2 (April 4th, 2011) *80's Dan and ROB re-enact a scene from Paranoia (June 8th, 2011) *Manimal Commentary (June 30th, 2011) *Midnight Heat (July 14th, 2011) *Brad and Jerrid Hate Each Other (August 10th, 2011) *Cinema Snob Vlogs: Wizard World and Flashback Weekend Day 1 (August 23rd, 2011) *The Ballad of El Topo Chico (August 24th, 2011) *Cinema Snob Vlogs: Wrapping Up Flashback Weekend and Wizard World (August 27th, 2011) *Brad and Jerrid Race Down a Giant Slide (September 29th, 2011) *The Human Spider II (Full Sequence) Spoof Trailer (October 19th, 2011) *Namedropper Bob (November 15th, 2011) *The Return of El Topo Chico (November 17th, 2011) *Snob Riffs: "Carving Magic" (November 30th, 2011) *Paranoia - The Writer's Cut (December 30th, 2011) *The Cinema Snob Movie Vlog: Day 1 (February 22nd, 2012) *The Cinema Snob Movie Vlog: Day 2 (February 27th, 2012) *The Cinema Snob Movie Vlog: Day 3 (February 28th, 2012) *Brad and Irving Watch Bewitched (February 29th, 2012) *Sarah and the Three Little Kittens (March 21st, 2012) *The Cinema Snob Movie Vlog: Taco Bell Doritos Taco (March 28th, 2012) *Green Cola on set of The Cinema Snob Movie (March 29th, 2012) *The Cinema Snob Movie Vlog: Days 4 & 5 (April 1st, 2012) *The Cinema Snob Movie Vlog: Day 6 (April 2nd, 2012) *The Cinema Snob Movie Vlog: Days 7 & 8 (April 3rd, 2012) *The Hooker with the Heart of Gold Bloopers Parts 1 & 2 (April 11th, 2012) *Cinema Snob Q&A at Anime St. Louis (April 24th, 2012) *Sad (April 25th, 2012) *El Topo Chico Super Happy Funtime (April 27th, 2012) *Brad, Doug & Ed Explain "Tree of Life" to Jake (May 2nd, 2012) *TGWTG Q&A Panel (May 3rd, 2012) *Brad Interviews Bill Oberst Jr. (June 7th, 2012) *The Filmmakers of Fright Night Film Fest (July 5th, 2012) *Site Bloopers (July 6th, 2012) *Wizard World Announcement (August 3rd, 2012) *Brad's Agent Discovers "Ninja The Mission Force" (August 11th, 2012) *Sarah and "Bugs Bunny Nips the Nips" (August 12th, 2012) *Amber Benson Interview (August 16th, 2012) *Con X & Movie Updates (September 7th, 2012) *The Cinema Snob Movie Interviews (October 18th, 2012) *The Cinema Snob Movie Deleted/Extended Scenes (November 8th, 2012) *Horror Hound Weekend Announcement & Game Boys (November 11th, 2012) *Snob Riffs - Let's Talk Turkey (November 22nd, 2012) *Drunk El Topo Chico & Friends (November 28th, 2012) *The Cinema Snob is Filth! (November 29th, 2012) *Team Snob Gift Exchange (December 20th, 2012) *Brad has His own MagFest Panel (January 4th, 2013) *A Good Day to El Topo Chico (March 28th, 2013) *"Shot on Shitteo" Movie Announcement & Cluckster's Hot Sauce (June 27th, 2013) *The Ass Bleeder (July 5th, 2013) *Snob Riffs - The Story of Jonah (July 11th, 2013) *The Reviewers Trailer (July 18th, 2013) *"Shot on Shitteo" Vlog - Day 1 (September 13th, 2013) *"Insidious: Chapter 2" Fake Trailer (September 18th, 2013) *"Grand Theft Auto V" Vlog Review (September 21st, 2013) *"Shot on Shitteo" Vlog - Days 2 & 3 (October 3rd, 2013) *Irving Tries a Proposal (December 6th, 2013) *Snob Riffs - Santa's Surprise (December 27th, 2013) *Brad Tries Getting Home - Magfest Vlog (January 13th, 2014) *ET the Porno Bloopers (April 17th, 2014) *The Ass Bleeder 2014 (July 11th, 2014) *Anime Midwest: TGWTG Panel (July 14th, 2014) *Anime Midwest: The Snob Panel (July 27th, 2014) *Snob Riffs - Halloween Safety (November 9th, 2014) *Snob Riffs - Jerky Turkey (November 27th, 2014) *Snob Riffs - A Visit to Santa (December 25th, 2014) *Flaming Brian's Kitchen - The Hottest Fuckin' Sauce (December 27th, 2014) *Team Snob is on Patreon! (January 8th, 2015) *The Bros: Cruisin' 57 Bloopers (February 5th, 2015) *Wizard World Indianapolis: The Cinema Snob Panel (March 10th, 2015) Links *The Cinema Snob website *Brad Jones at Channel Awesome : Category:Content Category:TGWTG Category:Main Contributors